Study Time
by Debs dragon
Summary: Trunks pay's a visit to Gohan who isn't home. While he is waiting Pan convinces the object of her desire to assist her in studying, only what she wants to study isn't what Trunks thought.


Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ gang, a rich Japanese man does. Happy now?

Rating: NC 17.

Warnings: Lemon, sap, PWP

Summary: Trunks pay's a visit to Gohan who isn't home. While he is waiting Pan convinces the object of her desire to assist her in studying, only what she want's to study isn't what Trunks thought.

Archive: Dragonball-Diaries

Anyone else with permission to archive my fic's feel free to take it, all others please ask and ye shall receive.

Author: Debs-dragon

"Study Time"

April 2004. Debs-dragon.

Pan sat staring out the window of her room, the soft breeze fluttered the curtains a little as it ventured into the space and caressed the various items within with a cooling touch. Birds sang lazily while the sun spread its warmth over the land, bathing everything it touched with a gentle heat.

Chewing on the end of her pencil, Pan sighed. It was a waste of a perfectly good day in her opinion, sitting here, cooped up with books and pencils as her companions when she should be out there enjoying the wonders of nature. Reluctantly she dragged her gaze and attention from the outside world and back to her books. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated on the problem laid out before her. Idly she scratched her head. "How the hell do they expect you to work out something like this?" she muttered to herself. "And even better, what the heck has it got to do with everyday life? I can't see me ever needing to know how long it will take Train A that has a top speed of 300kmp with an opposing head wind of 40kmp to travel 675k's. If it's anything like the trains of today, it's going to be damn late! besides, who needs trains anyway?"

She tossed her pencil to the table and stretched her arms above her head, her short T shirt rising up slightly and revealing her flat stomach. "I think I need a break," she told the fluffy teddy bear that resided on her bed. He wisely stared back at her, opting to stay silent. Scraping the chair as she stood, Pan exited the bedroom, making her way downstairs to the kitchen where she knew she would find a refreshing drink in the refrigerator and if she was lucky, her mother may have left some of the cookies out that she'd been baking earlier.

Videl looked up as Pan wandered into the kitchen, "How's it going, honey?"

"Okay, I guess," Pan sighed in return as she headed for the 'fridge.

Videl quirked an eyebrow but declined to comment any further, knowing that Pan would expand on her comment soon enough. She watched as her daughter fetched herself a drink, replaced the large bottle of water in the 'fridge and then sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Any of those cookies ready for taste testing yet?" Pan grinned at her mother.

Videl shook her head and fetched the biscuit tin, removing the lid she offered the contents to Pan who took two. Replacing the lid and dropping the tin to the table, Videl also took a seat and waited for her daughter to enlighten her further.

"These are good," Pan said, her mouth full of biscuit.

"Nice to know you approve," Videl returned. "Now, what's the problem?"

Pan sighed and licked the crumbs off her fingers. "Algebra," she stated simply.

"Algebra?"

"Yeah. It's a load of rubbish. I mean, who needs to know how long it's going to take a train traveling at X speed against a headwind of X velocity to travel X distance. All you need to do is look up the timetable and get to the station ten minutes before its due time."

Videl couldn't help but laugh. "You may not be able to see the importance of Algebra now, Pan, but in future years it will serve its purpose."

A knock to the front door terminated any further conversation for the present as Videl went to answer the summons. Pan remained in the kitchen, still unhappy about the algebra question. Her mood though soon changed and she visibly brightened when she heard a familiar voice float down the hallway.

"He's not here at the moment, Trunks, but he shouldn't be too much longer. Would you like to come in and wait for him?" Videl's voice could be heard saying.

Pan's breath hitched a little as she heard the deep reply.

"Sure, if it's no problem. I mean, I won't be holding you up from anything, will I?"

There was the sound of her mother's laugh and then the closing of the front door followed by footsteps that grew louder as they came closer. Pan quickly brushed any stray crumbs from her mouth with the back of her hand and then raked her fingers through her dark locks, trying to tame them a little... and failing. She plastered a smile to her face as her mother and Trunks entered the kitchen.

"Can I get you a drink of something while you're waiting, Trunks?"

"A coffee would be lovely if it's no trouble."

"No trouble, I was just going to pop the kettle on for myself anyway. Pan, would you pass the biscuit tin and offer Trunks one please?"

Pan stood slightly and tugged the tin across the table, removing the lid and offering Trunks the contents as she'd been requested. Trunks took a biscuit, Pan helped herself to another and then sat back down, leaving the open tin in front of them.

"These are great, Videl," said Trunks as he ate the biscuit, obviously enjoying it.

"Mum's a great cook," Pan said.

"Yeah, I know. My mother hardly ever cooks, she's always too busy with the company. Somehow a chef's cooking isn't a nice as your own mother's, " Trunks said a little wistfully.

"I'm sure she would if she had the time, Trunks. Running the most successful company on Earth is certainly very time consuming," Videl offered in Bulma's defense.

"I guess so," Trunks stated and took another biscuit. "What are you doing inside on such a wonderful spring day, Pan?"

"Algebra," was the flat reply.

Trunks snickered. "Algebra?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, don't laugh, it isn't funny. I don't get why I need to know how long it's going to take a train traveling at X speed against a headwind of X velocity to travel X distance. It makes more sense to either look up the timetable or call the station to see if it's going to be late or early."

Trunks couldn't hold his laughter. "I think I see your point, Pan, but whether or not it makes sense to you now, you will need Algebra of some sort in the future."

"Really? Then if you're so smart why don't you show me how to solve the problem?" Pan retorted.

Videl placed the cup in front of Trunks. "There you are. Take no notice of Pan, she's just annoyed that she has to stay in and study when she'd rather be out with her friends shopping or the like."

"No I wouldn't!" Pan objected. "I'd rather be outside training," she huffed.

Trunks was still smiling and Pan couldn't help the shiver that ran along her spine when she took in his handsome features.

"Would you like me to help you, Pan? I used to be pretty good at algebra," Trunks said softly.

Pan took a deep breath and tried to keep her voice calm. "Umm... sure, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," Trunks replied. "In fact it will help to pass the time while I wait for your dad to come back."

"Okay, that would be great." Pan managed to speak in a normal tone while inside she was a turmoil of emotions. She quickly finished her drink and waited for Trunks to finish his coffee. Trying to keep her eyes from continuously appraising Trunks' form, Pan was fighting a losing battle. She'd fallen in love with the lavender haired youth a while ago, but so far had kept her crush to herself, not even Bra or Marron, her two closest friends knew she held a soft spot for the son of Vegeta.

How Trunks would react, should he ever find out, Pan was unsure. The one thing she was certain of though was that wherever he went he had girls swooning over him, throwing themselves at him and could quite literally have his pick of them all and yet... Pan hadn't seen him with any one female in particular. Her brow furrowed on that thought. Trunks did seem to spend a lot of time with her uncle Goten. A sudden thought hit her. Maybe Trunks wasn't interested in females. She squashed it as quickly as it had arisen. Her uncle Goten was always with girls which meant Trunks was also and she knew that Goten quite often went out with a different girl. He was very popular with the ladies and he knew it, flaunting it all the time. No, there had to be another reason why Trunks didn't appear to date or have a steady girlfriend. Idly she wondered if she would be able to get him to talk, to open up a little while she studied. The call of her name jolted her back from her thoughts and she spun around. "What?"

"I asked if you're ready to look at that algebra problem now," Trunks said in his deep voice.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." Pan blushed a little and then stood up, the chair scraping its protest. "This way," she said and led the way out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom. "Trunks is going to help me with my algebra mum," Pan called out as they left the kitchen and went in the direction of Pan's bedroom.

"Okay. I'll give you a call when Gohan gets back, Trunks."

"Thank you." Trunks followed Pan from the kitchen to her room, his eyes somehow gravitating to her lithe body. He hadn't realized just how much Pan had grown up; somehow he still thought of her as 'little' Panny, the girl who had a sweet pout and wanted to be like her grandfather. His eyes, however, weren't lying; she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was a fully grown woman, just ripe for the picking, or so his hormones told him. He quickly tried to dispel that thought, this was Gohan's daughter and it wouldn't do for him to be making advances towards her... But she sure was a lovely creature...

Pan could feel the weight of Trunks' eyes and smiled inwardly to herself. If Trunks was eyeing her off could that mean he was interested in her? She smiled, maybe it was worth investigating.

They entered the room and Pan pulled another chair up to her desk for Trunks to sit in. She picked up her pen and flipped the text book open to the page where her homework lay, gracing the page in bold, black type. She opened up her exercise book and chewed on the end of her pen. "That's the problem there," she said as she pointed to the page.

Trunks leant closer and studied the book intently. He could feel the closeness of Pan, smell her scent and shampoo and it was all he could do to drag his mind back to the problem he was supposed to be helping out with, although he wouldn't have minded studying Pan a little more.

Pan could feel the heat of Trunks' body and smell his aftershave mingling with a male musky scent that was uniquely Trunks. It was intoxicating, it was exhilarating and it was forbidden.

Or was it?

Making out as if studying the problem, Trunks tried hard to concentrate but the closeness of the young woman made it all but impossible. The heat began to build in his groin, deliciously taunting him and making it extremely uncomfortable to sit still.

Pan cleared her throat. "Do you think you can help me?" she asked in an innocent voice, making sure she moved a little closer. Noticing that Trunks was becoming a little flushed, Pan decided she would give in to her feelings and try a little flirting with the youth, after all, what was the worst that could happen? She could end up looking like an idiot if her flirting was rebuffed, but it wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened to Pan and she had quite a thick skin, she'd survive.

But what if the flirting was reciprocated? Well in that case, she would play it by ear.

Trunks nearly jumped out of his skin when Pan spoke. His mind having been everywhere but on the problem at hand... well not the mathematical problem anyway. "Uh, yeah. I think I can," he said softly. "What you need to do is to break the problem down first, look at the individual parts and solve them bit by bit."

"Break it down into parts, huh?" A wicked thought went through Pan's head. _Okay, she would break it down into parts... and not the algebra problem either._ "So I take it we start with the speed first?"

Trunks swallowed. "Yeah, we start with the speed."

Pan moved a little closer so as her thigh was brushing against Trunks'. She leaned closer to the man and turned her soft eyes to his, seducing him with her words as well as her eyes. "We need to establish the speed at which to travel?"

"Yes," Trunks breathed. Pan was so close to him, her thigh brushing against his sending shivers racing along his spine. All he had to do was lean forward a little more and their lips would touch.

"So the forward movement is stronger than the opposing force?" Pan whispered out, her breath tickling across Trunks' cheek.

"I think you could say that," he murmured.

Pan went in for the kill, all caution thrown to the wind, encouraged by Trunks' obvious interest. "And if the forward movement is stronger than the opposing force then the time taken to reach the destination shouldn't be as great as first thought?" Pan was so close she could almost feel the touch of Trunks' lips against her own.

"I'd say the destination could be reached at any time now." Trunks couldn't resist any longer. His hormones won out and he dipped his head, taking Pan's lips with his own and kissing her. Abruptly he pulled back. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." His sense of morality came back with a rush, reminding him of just where he was and what he was doing. His hormones protested violently.

Pan's eyes had fluttered shut as their lips met but jerked open abruptly when the kiss broke and the apology came forth. She frowned a little. "Why shouldn't you have done that? I wanted it and so did you, so what's wrong?"

Trunks sighed. "Pan, you're the daughter of my best friend, not to mention the age difference here." Although the words were spoken, the tone was anything but convincing.

"I don't see what that has to do with anything. I mean, if I wanted it and you wanted it then what's the problem?"

Trunks sighed again. "It, it's not right..." The words sounded weak even to him.

Pan snorted. "Don't give me that bullshit, Trunks. So what if my father is your best friend, he's not the one you're kissing, I am and I wanted it. As for the age difference, screw it. I know plenty of people who have years between them and it doesn't make one iota of a difference so don't use that as an excuse. You want me, I can tell and believe it or not, I've wanted you for a long time, Trunks. To hell with everything, I'm sick of waiting. I want you, you want me so stop thinking and kiss me again, dammit!" Pan reached forth and to Trunks' shock, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close as one hand drifted to the nape of his neck, holding him firmly in place while her lips took his prisoner in a deep, heated kiss.

Trunks was too shocked to respond at first. His brain was desperately telling him this was wrong, his heart was saying to enjoy it while his body was encouraging him to go with it.

Pan practically climbed into Trunks' lap as she deepened the kiss, her tongue stroking his bottom lip seeking permission to enter the warm cavern of his mouth. His lips parted and her tongue swept inside intent on exploring the new territory and claiming it as her own. As she slid more into his lap so she felt the hardness between his legs and knew she had him. Her tongue found its counterpart and coaxed it to dance. The slick muscles moved fluidly against each other, teasing and exciting further, Pan's skin flushed with pleasure and she squirmed slightly in Trunks' lap, drawing a groan from the lavender haired youth.

Once his initial shock had passed, Trunks found himself enjoying and responding to the kiss. His tongue met Pan's and they danced together. The squirming of the young maiden in his lap caused his erection to swell further and ache maddeningly. Instinctively his hips began to rock, pushing up and trying to gain friction to relieve a little of the need. Without his knowing his hand slipped underneath Pan's shirt and he gently caressed the soft skin of her back while continuing to move his lips against hers.

Pan could feel her temperature rising, her excitement was building and she longed for Trunks to touch her. She craved, no, needed to feel the strong fingers against her heated skin, stroking and teasing. She had no doubts he would be a good lover; just _how _good was something she intended to find out. She broke the kiss, both of them panting heavily. "Please..." she whispered softly.

"Pan, I don't think..."

"Shhhh..." Pan's finger against his mouth silenced his protests before they could be voiced. She stole another quick kiss and then dropped a hand to his groin, squeezing his arousal through the fabric of his pants. "You want me, Trunks... I'm yours for the taking."

Trunks moaned, all his logic taking wing and leaving him with nothing but happy hormones and eager lust. He placed a soft kiss to Pan's forehead. "Are you sure?" he had to ask, had to make certain about this before he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm sure,' came the sultry reply. "But let's move to the bed, we will be more comfortable there."

Trunks stood up, Pan still clinging to him, wrapping her legs around his waist and burying her face in the crook of his shoulder and nibbling on the soft skin of his neck. Reaching the bed, Trunks carefully turned and sat down, then lifted his legs and began to swing them to the mattress, Pan releasing him and following the movement. They lay upon the bed, stretched out against each other, still kissing as hands began to roam.

Pan's hands slipped under Trunks' shirt and began to explore the man's back, muscles rippled under the shivering skin as she gently caressed every inch. Trunks moved softly against her, obviously enjoying her hesitant touches to his skin.

Cautiously, Trunks slipped his own hand once more under Pan's shirt, this time caressing over her stomach, the muscles fluttering as he moved steadily upward until he reached the barrier of her bra. Not allowing that to stop him he deftly slipped his fingers underneath and pushed the obstruction out of the way. He cupped the soft mound of her breast in his hand, gently kneading and squeezing before locating the nipple and teasing at it causing Pan to moan softly. "You like that?" he whispered huskily against her neck where his lips were nibbling the soft flesh.

"Ahhh... nice..." Pan managed to reply.

Trunks used his other hand to push her shirt and bra up out of the way, allowing him easier access to her chest. He lowered his mouth and took a nipple between his lips, suckling gently while his fingers tormented its twin.

Pan began to push her chest upwards, the tingles running through her nervous system driving her wild with need. Not satisfied to just lay there and be tormented, Pan decided to do some tormenting of her own. She brought her hands from Trunks' back to his chest and gently tweaked one of his nipples, the reaction was electric. He groaned loudly and Pan felt the tremble course through his body. Feeling encouraged, she explored further, tracing her finger tips lightly over the well defined chest, teasing at Trunks' nipples before trailing down over rock hard ab's and dipping into the navel.

Meanwhile Trunks continued with his oral attentions to Pan's chest. With loving adoration he licked, nibbled and sucked on one nipple before shifting his attentions to the other. Nuzzling against her chest he flicked his tongue against the hardened peak, enjoying the quiet moans and panting that was coming from the young woman's throat.

Fingers began to 'walk' their way down Trunks' stomach to pause at the waistband of his pants. Decision made the button was first to be attacked, the zipper following seconds later. With the pants surrendering to her fingers, Pan dipped inside and found the silk covered erection. Fingers wriggled around a little more, locating the flap and diving inside. Pan shuddered as her fingers closed around the girth of Trunks' manhood. He was certainly nicely proportioned, then again she'd somehow known he would be. Her fingers gripped tight and began to stroke.

"Ahhh..." Trunks murmured, his hips rocking into the touch. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the pleasure he was being gifted, his suckling momentarily forgotten as his nervous system was flooded with sensation. When he did recover some of his conscious thought he brought his own hands back into play, working them over the exposed skin of Pan's body and lower to brush over her denim clad backside. He cupped at her buttocks and pulled her close to his own groin, still thrusting his hips into the hand that held him prisoner.

Tightening her grip slightly, Pan allowed the movement of Trunks' hips to guide her stroking of his arousal. As hands wandered over her own rear and pulled her close, she moaned her approval. "Want you," she huffed out.

Carefully Trunks undid the button and lowered the zipper on the denim shorts, the fabric peeling back to allow his hand to enter and push its way into the woman's panties. The thighs spread a little to ease his passage and gently he slipped his fingers in-between the creamy legs to locate Pan's womanhood. She was wet with excitement and hot with need. Trunks wasn't sure just how much longer he was going to be able to control himself. His fingers slid easily along her folds and then dipped inside to caress her heat as his thrusting increased.

Pan's head rolled back, a moan of need tearing from her throat. "Please, Trunks. I need you."

Chuckling softly to himself, Trunks continued with his internal massage only now he brought his thumb against her sweet spot and began to rub against it causing her hips to buck and body to shake. The scent of her desire tickled at his nostrils and he would like nothing more that to taste her essence but that would have to wait for another time, they were both getting far too desperate. Reluctantly he ceased his torment, withdrawing his fingers and pulling away slightly.

Feeling the warmth and torment cease Pan opened her eyes and gazed through lids heavy with lust at the man beside her. She smiled as she noted the flush to his skin, the desire in his clear blue eyes and felt the need still in her hand. She let him go and carefully began to remove her clothes.

Trunks followed suit, peeling his shirt from his torso in a swift movement, his pants and boxers following seconds later. Completely naked he turned back to face the woman he was soon to make love to and gasped. Pan had also removed her clothing and now lay in all her nude glory upon the bed for his eyes to feast upon. And feast they did! She was all creamy skin, unblemished and begging to be worshipped. His eyes trailed appreciatively over her body, from the slender neck, over the dip at the base of her throat and to the swell of her breasts. From there they perused their way lower, the flat stomach, curve of waist and slender hips. The darkened area of her womanhood standing out clearly against her pale skin and beckoning him forth.

Pan's eyes were devouring Trunks' body just as eagerly. The man had the physique of a god, all sinewy muscle that atoned to his working out. His chest was hairless, a trait is seemed amongst the Saiya-jins, but he didn't lack body hair in other regions. Pan's eyes followed the line of dusky curls as they thickened the further south they went until they blossomed into a nice patch at Trunks' groin. Unable to tear her eyes away, Pan swallowed. Rising from that thatch of hair was Trunks' manhood; thick, long and leaking the evidence of his desire. Beneath she could see the hardened sac and she moaning with need she began to spread her legs, eager to have him fill her.

Given the obvious invitation, Trunks wasted no further time. He placed himself between Pan's spread thighs and positioned himself at the gateway to paradise. Carefully he pushed forwards, her slickened opening welcoming him into the heat of her body, greedily drawing all of him inside. He groaned as his arousal was bombarded with many different sensations, the heat, the rippling of her walls against his shaft, the slickness and ease with which she took all of him inside. It threatened to send him over the edge there and then. Grimly he fought to regain some of his control, but it wasn't easy.

As Trunks entered her willing body, Pan sucked in a deep breath. His entry was slow and steady, her body opening up and accepting him as he slid deeper inside. Once he was fully seated she sighed in contentment. He was big, but deliciously so. As he began to move so Pan felt her hips responding, lifting and dropping to meet with each of his incoming thrusts. Her hands dropped to his buttocks and she tried to draw more of him inside her desperate body.

Having regained some control, Trunks began to set a rhythm, pushing forth only to retreat moments later, the velvet walls stroking him and bathing him as he rocked steadily. Gradually the speed and depth of his thrusts increased, Pan's legs finding their way around his waist and allowing him to penetrate deeper still. Moaning quietly he began to run a hand along Pan's ribs and then over her thigh, teasing her skin as he feathered the touches. Still pushing in and out he worked his hand between their sweaty, heaving bodies and once more began to stroke her pleasure center.

It was all Pan could do to hold the scream as Trunks began his torment on her sweet spot. She bucked, moaned and writhed beneath him, seeking to find the pinnacle that remained just out of reach. Hips ground together, each seeking completion and determined to find it.

Massaging the spot, Trunks knew it wouldn't be long before Pan found the edge and tumbled down the other side. He was close himself... very close but was determined to make sure that Pan achieved her satisfaction before he would allow his own orgasm to take him.

Shudders began to race through muscle, nerves were tortured to the limit as they both neared their completion. Pan could feel it, it was so close she could almost touch it. Her eyes squeezed shut as she reached the apex and tipped over the edge.

Pan's body shuddered, a keening cry escaping her lips as she fell into nirvana. Her inner walls began to clench and release around Trunks' swollen length, massaging the organ as she rode the waves of her climax. Trunks was only moments behind her. The sudden tightness that surrounded his erection firing his passion to the point of no return. With a grunt he pushed in deep and then froze, his back bent and drawn as tight as a bowstring as his orgasm found him, his seed left his body in thick spurts, disappearing into the depths of Pan's eager heat as the ripples of her walls continued to milk him of all he had.

As the tide of pleasure began to recede so Trunks collapsed against Pan, their sweat and warmth mingling as they fought to regain breath to their oxygen starved lungs and bodies. As their heart rates began to return to normal so the breeze from the window reminded them of their current state of undress and rapid cooling of skin. With a sigh Trunks withdrew his now soft organ and rolled to the side, Pan following his movement and snuggling against him.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

Trunks looked down at her, soft eyes stared back at him and even though he knew what they had done was wrong... he would do it all again if he could. The woman before him had bewitched him, held him entranced and he wanted to get to know this *new* creature better. "Thank _you_," he murmured as he traced a finger over the delicate cheek bone.

"I could stay like this forever," Pan whispered. "I, I really enjoyed that, Trunks."

"So did I," came the soft reply. The sound of a car in the distance brought Trunks back to reality with a jolt. "Shit!"

"What?"

"Your father... I can hear his car coming. We'd better get dressed before your mother catches us."

Pan giggled. "I guess it wouldn't look too good if she were to walk in now would it?"

Trunks gave her a kiss to the nose. "Get dressed," he ordered.

"Yes sir!" Pan replied and hopped off the bed to retrieve her clothing and do as requested.

It didn't take long for them to redress themselves and as the sound of a car pulling up outside was heard so the pair of them were sitting once more at the desk going over the algebra problem the only thing to indicate that anything had taken place being the slightly flushed skin and happy, satisfied looks on both their faces.

"Trunks? Gohan is here," Videl's voice came through to the bedroom.

"Be right there. Thanks," replied Trunks.

Pan turned as Trunks stood up, her eyes following his movements. He bent and kissed her forehead, then brushed his lips over hers before speaking softly.

"I'd like to help you some more with your studies if that's okay with you."

Pan shivered. "I'd like that, Trunks. I'd like that very much."

"Just let me know when."

"I have a math test coming up next week that I need to study for, so if you can spare the time..."

"I"ll be here tomorrow." With another kiss to Pan's lips, Trunks left the bedroom and went to speak with Gohan.

Pan watched him leave, his kiss still lingered on her lips, she could feel his ghostly touch upon her skin and his scent remained in the air. Oh yes, she would certainly be having a lot of homework and study time over the coming months...

~ Fin ~


End file.
